


Long Nights

by Ficmog



Series: ASP [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sex Education, Side story of A Spymaster's Pet, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-21 18:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ficmog/pseuds/Ficmog
Summary: Bumblebee and Soundwave have agreed to established a deeper relationship after the success of the peace settlement between Autobots and Decepticons, but the younger of the two is unaccustomed to the idea of interfacing and ill-educated on the topic. 
Being more experienced, Soundwave resolves to teach his partner the mechanics of the intimate activity they wish to engage in, from the basics all the way to Bee's personal preferences and kinks. All the while they take steps to manage his mental condition with Shockwave throughout the cycles, using their relationship as an aid in Bumblebee's gradual recovery.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have the first offshot of A Spymaster's Pet! This was more fun to write than I thought going into it; it's a three chapter detour from the main story in which the intricacies of Bumblebee and Soundwave's relationship is explored. It takes place after chapter 6, during the week between the peace settlement and the departure to Cybertron. If you're a new reader, I'd suggest you go and read the main fic before this to get some perspective.
> 
> If the tags and rating didn't make it obvious already, this is a work with explicit scenes and adult content. Turn away here if such material is not to your taste. That said, I hope those who read the story find it enjoyable :)

In terms of atmosphere, the room felt more eerie than usual. There were no differences in the structure, the position of the furnishings or anything physical, but as Bumblebee sat on the edge of the berth he couldn't help experiencing the space around him as foreign. He glanced across the room feverishly, fidgety and unsure what to do, but stopped upon feeling a servo rubbing his shoulder. Soundwave was sitting beside him, indigo optics emitting a soft glow with a faint smile just visible on his black faceplate. Even he and his minicons seemed a bit different, but Bumblebee still edged closer to them as they were the most familiar things present.

"You seem troubled, though it doesn't surprise me." The spymaster's voice was calm as his servo sunk deeper into Bumblebee's shoulder, the silky tones stilling the yellow mech's frame.

"I'm just a bit... shaky. Everything feels different in here now." he explained, the words flowing out of his repaired vocaliser effortlessly. He moved a servo up to his occupied shoulder, Soundwave taking hint and clasping it in his own.

"That is to be expected after our discussion before. Declaring such feelings honestly can produce altered perceptions for a while after the confession. Neither I nor my symbionts are unaware of the experience."

Bumblebee perked up a little, optics focused intently on the dark frame of the larger mech and enjoying his soothing presence. "Good to know it isn't uncommon then," he responded, pausing for a moment and continuing with a more sullen expression; "Um, I'm sorry. I should probably tell you I don't actually know much about these kinds of relationships. I want to have one with you, but I'm clueless over how they work."

An amused grunt left Soundwave as he shifted to a closer position, thigh brushing against one of Bee's smaller pair, while their entwined servos unraveled. "Do not worry yourself. I will guide you through the mechanics wherever your knowledge is lacking. There are some fundamentals you should learn first, but beyond those interfacing largely becomes a matter of tastes and preferences."

"Interfacing... " Bumblebee echoed with intrigue. It was one of those words which unsettled him just from hearing it, producing a mix of fear and excitement whenever mentioned. He was well aware of what it meant in this context, but he lacked sufficient detail over how to make it work exactly. "So, you can show me what to do?"

"Of course. You're in good company for this sort of thing," The statement was made by Ravage, who proceeded to crawl into his creator's lap and face Bumblebee. "Soundwave's got some hefty experience from interactions in the past, and with a partner like Shockwave you become privy to many facts and insights that most people are unaware of. You'll be fine; it gets more natural with practice."

Ravage's counterpart Laserbeak settled next to him without warning, pleasantly startling the metallic jaguar. "The kitten and I can teach you some things as well, be it simple tips or more practical demonstrations. It depends how far you'd be willing to take education from other people than Soundwave; we symbionts have diverse frame configurations, so I don't suppose you would want to engage in anything practical with us."

"Um, no," Bumblebee agreed; "I think I'd like to stick with bipedal frames like mine and Soundwave's right now. I'm fine with you giving advice, though." 

The minicons nodded in appreciation of his decision. "Then that is what we will do," Laserbeak affirmed; "Congratulations on becoming our creator's sparkmate. Each of us will pitch in to make this relationship as joyful and productive as possible for you." He and Ravage left Soundwave's lap to sit at the side again, deferring the conversation back to their roommates.

"Sparkmate?" Bumblebee questioned, unsure of the word's meaning.

"A term referring to a person whom one feels a close connection with," Soundwave clarified; "It is usually applied to those who share emotional and intimate moments together."

Emotional and intimate moments? The phrase did describe their time together in previous cycles quite well. They'd already done some notable things together, like engaging in psycho-physical comfort when he became distressed or broke down. Then there was the time when he couldn't control his frame's arousal and Soundwave helped to settle it; his fears about masturbating were dissolved then, and it was the closest he'd ever come to full-blown interfacing. He took a moment to reflect. Even considering Soundwave's empath abilities, Bumblebee still found it a little odd that so much trust developed between them in such a short time. It was exactly what he'd always wanted in his dreary past though: a mech with the time and patience to listen to him, whom he could turn to when losing hope for consolation and strength, and who could resolve the difficulties plaguing him or at least help him manage them. He encountered no such person for most of his life until, at the end of his tether, Soundwave took notice. When he thought of it that way, it made perfect sense why he'd warmed up to the spymaster so quickly despite his being a Decepticon. He locked optics with him, face adorned with a bright smile to show acceptance. "Thank you, that term's really nice. I'm privileged to be your sparkmate."

"Likewise, my friend," the other returned compassionately. They each sealed up their remaining space from each other and cuddled, the symbionts watching jubilantly. "Would you like to try an interfacing activity now, or shall we wait until another cycle?" Soundwave asked as they separated.

"I'm not sure," the smaller mech fumbled; "We did just come back from the settlement, so it might be a bit much, but... but I'm curious to find out what it's like." 

"If you are concerned about rushing into it we could begin with small steps. It may be easiest to introduce you to tactile interface methods first, stroking and frame rubbing for instance."

Bumblebee's face immediately became flustered. Their previous interactions demonstrated that he wasn't averse to being touched in such a way, though to do so in the context they were speaking of would take some getting used to. He took a quick scan of the dark frame before him, each part from the upper to lower sections larger and bulkier than his own and yet somehow keeping a lithe design aesthetic intact. Overall Soundwave was an imposing yet comforting mech, at least to him, and thought of being pinned under that mass sent excited shivers down his own frame.

Before they could discuss further however, all four residents heard a loud knock on the room's door. Soundwave accessed an embedded camera outside to determine the visitor's identity and uploaded the visual to a touchscreen, each of them gazing at the video of Shockwave that came up. "He has arrived then," Soundwave acknowledged; "I suspected he might come here after receiving my message about the settlement finishing."

Message? Did he send that while they were walking back? Bumblebee recalled them speaking about it from before, but he wasn't aware Soundwave had dealt with it already. Then again he was the communications chief, so he could probably access the network from anywhere onboard discreetly through his own systems. He watched Soundwave stand up, close his screen and walk to the doorway, while the minicons stayed on the berth alongside him with excited expressions.

Entering the access code, Soundwave walked back into the wider part of the room as the door opened. In came the violet frame of Shockwave, movements precise and focused as he strode into the room and processed the surroundings.

"Welcome. Always happy to have your company." Laserbeak chirped to the familiar scientist while Ravage purred happily. He acknowledged them only with a glance, but that was all they needed.

Shockwave took two more glances, at his old partner Soundwave and his new patient Bumblebee, before completing his inspection of the quarters. "You lack chairs." he told them all, foregoing the niceties of a greeting. He received unfazed smiles from everyone but Bumblebee, who was still a bit unfamiliar with his demeanour.

"I have little use for such things," explained the room's owner; "The berth has always sufficed. It also reduces tripping hazards." Immediately after speaking he detected subtle changes in Shockwave's EM field and body language, predicting his intended action and consenting by allowing his own, normally unnoticeable field, to flare slightly. The scientist promptly closed the distance, taking hold of Soundwave and pushing him into the wall near the data pad shelves, much to the amusement of Bee and the minicons.

"Not too illogical then," Shockwave hummed in the audial of the trapped mech; "Though you may wish to consider acquiring some, if this room is to become more populated than it already is." A quiet and contented sigh was his response, followed by a long arm wrapping around his back. Shockwave would have kept him there longer, but he had matters to attend to here and elsewhere. He released Soundwave after one micron, both of them walking over to the berth.

"You're here to continue discussing Bumblebee's therapy?" Ravage predicted as the they sat down.

"I am," Shockwave confirmed, turning his head to face the yellow frame; "Provided that you are willing to. For now I merely wish to ask you a series of questions, to collect additional data before beginning the main procedures."

Bumblebee took two nanokliks to feel the berth surface with his servo. It surprised him how sturdy it was, being able to support the all the weight now on it without straining or bending at all. "Okay, I think I can handle that." he agreed, making sure to look up at Shockwave as he spoke. The ruby optic fixed itself on him for a moment, until Shockwave moved to take a modified data pad from his subspace.

"Very well. I will use this to take note of your answers. Do you wish to fill it in yourself, or shall I do so?"

"Er, I'd prefer to just speak my answers, if that's okay." 

His decision was acknowledged, Shockwave keeping the pad in his servo. "I have five questions for you in total. They will be helpful in determining what type of cognitive therapy would most benefit you. As these are questions relating to your mind and thoughts, you may find some of them invasive. Take your time answering, or else inform me if they become troublesome for you. Soundwave can monitor your condition throughout to assist."

"Understood," Soundwave said beside Bumblebee; "Well then, are you ready to start?"

He gave two firm nods, one to Soundwave and the minicons and the other to Shockwave. Bumblebee didn't doubt that the questions might be difficult for him, but because they were part of overcoming his issues he was willing to go through with them. 

Satisfied with Bumblebee's response, his therapist posed himself to begin typing. "Question one: do you experience violent or obscene thoughts at any time, and to what frequency?"

"Ah, well I, um... " Despite the warning, he was still taken aback by the directness with which the question treated such a sensitive topic. He took a moment to calm down, making himself aware of his surroundings as Soundwave taught him previously. He was soon able to refocus on Shockwave with more confidence. "Yes," Bumblebee said; "I do have those, but only mildly." Shockwave typed his answer into the data pad.

"Question two: are your past memories primarily positive or negative?"

"Negative." Bumblebee replied bluntly. He had grown up in the middle of a war, so his answer would likely surprise no-one here.

"Question three: How frequently do you think about and ruminate over your past?"

"A lot. Every cycle, I think. I have many traumatic memories."

"Question four: How frequently do you worry about the future?"

"Also every cycle, just about." He was beginning to notice things from his own answers now. Whatever his problem was, it largely involved regret and worry, maybe because of his past and the effect it had on his present. There was still one question left, so he kept paying attention.

"Question five: Would you describe your self esteem as low or high, or are you unsure?"

That one was easy enough. "Low." Bumblebee answered, aware that he'd never been very kind to himself in his life. Shockwave typed his last answer, then placed the data pad back into his subspace.

"This will suffice for the time being," Shockwave concluded the questioning; "Thank you for your cooperation. I shall inspect the data next cycle, as I have other tasks that need addressing shortly."

Bumblebee nodded, elated that he'd managed through the session so well. "Can you notice anything from my answers already?" he enquired.

"Yes. your answers imply connections between the negative events of your past and the difficulties you experience in the present, which if accurate would be a probable candidate for your low self-esteem. Your violent thoughts by contrast may only be a side effect of the other factors, considering their lower frequency. Therefore the disorder afflicting you is likely generalised anxiety and depression, rather than a more specific condition like obsessive-compulsive disorder where intrusive thoughts are more common. This conclusion is supported by my analysis earlier this cycle."

"So we are beginning to narrow down the problem," Soundwave observed; "That is good to hear. You have our gratitude for your help." 

Shockwave nodded, but remained on the berth. "There is one more thing I should mention. From observing you together both here and on the bridge, I have noticed high degrees of affection in your interactions. Your EM fields respond positively to each other, more so than would be expected from those in a simple friendship. Am I correct in assuming that you are attracted to one another?" He was met with bashful optics from Bumblebee and a sigh from Soundwave.

"Hehe, this'll be fun to watch." Ravage chortled enthusiastically. Laserbeak kept himself composed, but he couldn't deny that he would enjoy watching as well. Shockwave still surprised them sometimes with how easily he could make predictions from such subtle hints.

"I, well... Yes... " Bumblebee managed to say. He didn't see any point in lying when it was obvious even to him. Soundwave nodded his own answer, wrapping an arm around Bumblebee and stroking his head with the servo of the other. "S-Soundwave!" he cried out, torn between the relaxing touches and the embarrassment of his partner's actions in front of Shockwave.

The violet mech merely continued gazing in their direction, unperturbed by the sight. "I see. Your present actions provide further confirmation as well. Have you considered making your relationship intimate? Your close proximity to each other is liable to result commonly in arousal, and it would be illogical to neglect addressing that element when it arises."

How was Shockwave able to be so detached and calm when talking about these things? Well, Soundwave did tell him that he had a 'unique' understanding of intimacy, so he supposed it wasn't too perplexing. He allowed himself to relax in the long arm's hold, remembering that the mech in front of him was Soundwave's first partner. Better to discuss their relationship with him than most others.

"Yes. In fact, we have recently agreed to engage in such intimacy," Soundwave responded. He removed his arm from Bumblebee's waist, keeping one servo on his shoulder. "Do you have any objections to our actions, Shockwave?" Most likely he already knew the answer, but it wouldn't hurt to check.

"No," the scientist replied as expected; "Your partnership will be of significant assistance in easing Bumblebee's recovery as we work through his condition, provided that you can handle it wisely and considerately. I am confident that you will excel at that Soundwave, taking into account my own experiences with you." The two budding sparkmates nodded in understanding, Shockwave duly standing to take his leave. "I must review a biological project now, but I will be available to speak with next cycle if you wish. When all preparations have been made to begin Bumblebee's treatment, I shall inform you."

"Fine by us. Thanks, Shocky!" Ravage bade goodbye cheerfully. Laserbeak gave a simple bow beside him.

"Yes, thank you." Bumblebee uttered smiling.

"And Soundwave," Shockwave added just before leaving; "I am... pleased to see you well after my long absence." The addressed mech made his expression as bright as was possible with his dark face, tilting his head forward in a half nod. A nonverbal display of appreciation, which the scientist accepted for a response. The door slid open in front of him thanks to the spymaster entering its access code remotely, allowing Shockwave to step through into the corridor and leave before it closed again swiftly.

"Still as dedicated and socially awkward as ever, not that I'm complaining." commented Laserbeak now that they were alone again.

"He does seem to be amused by the presence of Bumblebee on the ship, however." Soundwave inferred, the yellow mech staring up at him. Only he would have been able to notice something like that, of course. He soon noticed him as well and turned to meet his cerulean optics. "Do you feel comfortable after those questions?" he asked concernedly, stroking the side of his neck.

"I'm well enough, I think. I had trouble at the start, but I applied that teaching you gave me to get through it." He shifted a bit from the tingling sensation Soundwave's touches were having on his neck.

As if in response, the thin fingers moved up to scratch behind his audial. "Yes, I could see you doing so. You learn more quickly than you realise."

Bumblebee soon found the pleasant sensation overtaking him. Soundwave's fingers were long like arachnid legs, moving precisely at the side of his head and activating many sensory nerves. "Ah, s-speaking of learning, would you mind showing me some basic interface actions now? I feel better about it after that talk with Shockwave."

"As you wish," Soundwave agreed; "Though we should go through some small precautions first." He stopped stroking and moved further onto the berth surface, crossing his pedes. Bumblebee did the same, a little stiff from staying in one position a long time. Soundwave often looked funny like that, but he didn't comment and prepared himself for the lesson.

"Shall we leave you?" Laserbeak asked, he and Ravage standing in preparation. 

"Yes please, though I look forward to the input you will provide us with in future cycles. Especially where Ravage is concerned." The symbionts smiled at Soundwave as they left for their own berth.

"Oh, I'll give you both input alright!" the feline assured as he tucked in with his partner.

"I would bid you goodnight, but I doubt we'll slip into recharge until you're done with each other," Laserbeak called wryly; "Do you mind us being aware of you?"

The question was intended more for Bumblebee than Soundwave, so he allowed him to answer first. "I... suppose I'm okay with it. You two are always here, and I'm familiar with you enough that it shouldn't bother me." The minicons smiled, happy that Bee felt able to trust them. From there, they only needed to see Soundwave nod to tell he approved as well, shifting further into their berth but keeping discreet optics focused on the two mechs out of curiosity.

A funny thought suddenly came to Bumblebee. "Do they watch when you self-service as well?"

"Yes," Soundwave confirmed with a quiet snicker; "They have done so with me many times. Any symbiont host should be prepared to relinquish the concept of 'aloneness' in their own lives, though that is hardly a bad thing." He checked the time on his chronometer. "But we digress. Starting our lesson now would be prudent."

Bumblebee nodded enthusiastically, frame shuddering somewhat. "So, where do we begin?"

"First, consent," Soundwave replied; "The most fundamental part, as Ravage often reminds people. Consent entails acquiring the permission of a potential partner to interface, along with respecting any changes to that permission throughout the process. If one interfaces with another who has not given consent, or continues interfacing when a partner is uncomfortable and wishes to stop, then it becomes rape. You may already have an idea of this, but it is important to be clear on it when interfacing for the first time."

Simple enough, then. Terms like consent and rape weren't new to him, but it felt good to have them explained by another so he could understand them better. "I take it there's more to consent than just that, though?" Bumblebee speculated.

"There is, but for beginners it is easiest to start with a more basic and straightforward concept of it." Soundwave outstretched a servo in front of him. "So, this may sound redundant after your agreement before, but do you consent to interfacing with me tonight?"

"Yes," Bumblebee accepted in delight, taking hold of the servo with his own; "I consent." He allowed himself to be pulled into the larger mech's lap, falling into his frame.

"Secondly, make certain your virus firewalls and immune functions are active. That way no infections should pass between us." Soundwave quickly checked his own, pleased to see they were functioning as usual.

"Infections? Outside of hacking and environmental hazards?" He was confused, but Bee checked himself regardless and found all the systems in question online. He nodded to confirm the positive, his partner smiling.

"It is rare, since most Cybertronians keep their defences active perpetually, but there is always an off chance that a latent virus will pass between one frame and another from interface. When our systems were more rudimentary infections occured at greater rates, but modern frames are well protected. You needn't worry; cases of interface-related infections are virtually nonexistent for us, unlike the natives of the planet below and their equivalent." Bumblebee nodded, relieved and appreciative of all the information Soundwave was giving him. He certainly wasn't the type to skimp on explanations.

Soundwave used the width of one of his arms as a headrest for his partner, caressing his bright chest with the servo of the other. "Our next topic is called foreplay, the actions partners take to comfort and prepare one another for more explicit interface. Such actions can include cuddling, stroking, rubbing, kissing, tickling, even nibbling and biting. All you need to do here is relax and see what you enjoy."

The glow of those indigo optics felt therapeutic from the position he was in, helping Bee to accept and enjoy the moment as it washed over him. His head sunk into Soundwave's arm joint as the servo on his chest sprung to life, stroking across him more deeply and reaching more areas. The palm and long fingers smoothed themselves over his neck and abdomen in graceful motions, further contributing to his contentment. He was soon purring and sighing blissfully upon feeling deep rubs at his thighs, ribs and doorwings, registering pleasurable sensations only felt before from self-servicing. They were even better though, and he didn't need to look at his pelvic plating to know he was becoming aroused quickly.

"Foreplay can be used to find a partner's most sensitive areas, allowing one to maximise stimulation and make the experience all the more enjoyable for them," The dark mech punctuated his words by skittering up a rib with his fingers and then rubbing the inner parts of Bumblebee's thighs, producing his first audible moans. The awe he was met with in response was highly satisfying. "Of course, there is one location that remains responsive on nearly every frame." he murmured playfully as his fingers slowly crawled up Bee's thigh, servo heading for the heated pelvic region. The yellow mech immediately squirmed and bucked, eliciting a mischievous chuckle from his partner as the servo reached its destination. The fingertips gently scratched and stroked the black plating for a moment before the long palm began descending on it, slowly and teasingly.

"Soundwave! Please just touch it!" Bumblebee whined, surprised he was pleading for something he'd never fully experienced before. The plea was met with acceptance, Soundwave's servo coming down fully and resting on the tender metal. Just the feel of the servo there was somehow enough to draw another moan out of him, but he was soon releasing many louder ones as it proceeded to knead and massage.

The optics above him now had a different effect in their glow, conveying excitement and joy in their more vivid lighting. "My, my, how long have you neglected this location for?" wondered the mech holding him; "It must have twitched uncomfortably quite often in the past."

"I thought-ah! That the t-twitching meant there was-aaah! Something wrong with it." Bumblebee warbled in between moans. Soundwave was really good at this.

"Nonsense," the more experienced Cybertronian assured him; "Such sensations are common when interface equipment has not been stimulated in a long while. Periodic masturbation or interfacing will keep the plating still." He suddenly flicked a finger against two particularly sensitive ports, causing them to open as Bee gasped. The ports contained his spike, fully pressurised from all the stimulation, along with... Something else...

"Err, Soundwave, what's that thing below my spike?"

"Hmm, I see you have never been aroused enough to expose your valve before." He stopped stimulating him for a moment to prepare explaining.

"Valve?"

"One of three common interface components, the other two being the spike and back-port. A valve is more difficult to manage than a spike, becoming impaired or damaged more easily, so it is embedded in frames more securely. It is also harder to expose, usually requiring a partner to provide enough stimulation to reveal it. A valve is very sensitive, more so than a spike and roughly equal to the back-port, making it the source of some highly pleasurable interface activities. It will take some adjusting to if you have not used it before, however."

Bumblebee was curious, if a bit uneasy. "Could you show me how sensitive, exactly?" Soundwave nodded and slowly placed a finger into the open valve port, untouched until now. He abruptly found himself arching his back and convulsing, his loudest moans so far reverberating throughout the room. The finger was taken out fast, much to his relief. "That was... overwhelming." he panted, feeling very close to an overload in his spike.

"It may be best to refrain from including your valve for now, considering how new it is to you," Bumblebee nodded sharply at his suggestion. "That said, I believe we should move on to some interface methods now." Soundwave took the smaller mech out of his lap and lay him down on the berth. He crawled over him, the blushing face below amusing to see.

"Wh-what are you going to do?" asked Bee with a hint of enthusiasm in his voice. The answer came in the form of several rubs in between his thighs by Soundwave's wide knee joint, quickly sending him into moans and shudders again. Soon though, he realised that was just a way of bringing his attention to the bigger pelvic plating above, whose top port was now uncovered and revealing his partner's own, longer and wider spike. His optics widened upon seeing it.

As he continued to be softly pinned under Soundwave, the spike lowered down to brush against his own. "We have mainly practiced tactile stimulation tonight. To keep with that theme, I wish to introduce you to a common interface technique called spike rubbing, wherein partners grind their spikes and hip plating together. It is a very pleasant experience, but also straightforward and simple to perform for beginners." Soundwave was bent back slightly atop him, so he could see Bumblebee's face. If he lay atop him fully, he would have smothered his face under his chest.

Allowed to relax and prepare for a moment, Bumblebee was still shocked at the intense pleasure he experienced when Soundwave began grinding against him. He wasn't even going at a fast pace and it was still wrecking his sensor net. It didn't take long for him to overload, crying out as his spike emitted a discharge of electricity and transfluid over his torso. "Aah, Soundwave... " The experience was among the most electrifying he'd ever had, the aftershock making it difficult to speak. "So, does our interface end now that I've overloaded?"

An oddly enthusiastic chuckle was his response, followed by his being moved to the pillow further back on the berth. "Hardly, my little Bumblebee," the larger mech rumbled; "One last thing you should learn is not to place all the emphasis upon an orgasm. Allow me to teach you." Soundwave was quickly beside him on the pillow, pulling him close and into a deep kiss. Bee went limp, surrendering himself as his mouth was explored. The kiss was broken after a few moments, only for Soundwave to begin giving more to his neck and making him moan again with touches to his doorwings. Every part of him was more sensitised after his previous overload and his arousal was soon rekindled, Bumblebee wriggling down to the pillow's edge so their hips were more level. 

"Ah, I-I think I get it now," he realised; "You want me t-to feel happy in the moment with you more than anything else."

"Very good," Soundwave praised; "My only wish during interface is that you enjoy your time with me. No matter if we have many overloads or none, my highest priority is to show affection and love to my partner."

Bumblebee smiled deeply at his statement, face glimmering. "I take it you don't use the term 'love' lightly," He began to feel particularly cosy with his head on the other's chest. "Let's spend the rest of the time showing that love to each other." he suggested.

Soundwave took point and began grinding their plating again, only this time they each found it more pleasant since they were closer. Bumblebee gave muffled moans as he buried his face in Soundwave's chest, experiencing a melting sensation from all the stimulation. His hips felt like they were being consumed by the larger ones, while his spike was left trapped against its twice-sized counterpart and mercilessly rubbed by it. Soundwave was even giving quiet moans of his own from the activity, no longer able to completely keep his silence. Bumblebee bucked after a short while in a more intense overload than his first. The added stimulation from that was even enough to cause Soundwave to have one as well, transfluid spilling out and covering each of their fronts. They snuggled together in the aftermath, keeping each other's company in the post-overload haze.

"How do you feel?" Soundwave asked after a few microns. He brought Bee's head back up the pillow so he could answer clearly.

"Wonderful. That was... that was the nicest thing I've ever felt." The breathy, sincere intonation of his words confirmed to them both that he meant it.

A thick cable protruded out of the side of Soundwave's chest, the three claws on its tip spread out to reveal small and reddish tendrils that swished in tantalising ways. "And I haven't even made use of these yet." he cooed with promise, drawing an anticipatory shudder from his sparkmate.

"Those cables can be used for interfacing as well?" Bumblebee hadn't considered that possibility before, but it was more than plausible and the idea threw his frame into approving shivers just from thinking of it. Even stranger though was the odd sense of loss when the feeler receded back into Soundwave's chest. He seemed to like the appendages a lot.

"Yes, though I prefer not to flaunt that application," Soundwave expounded; "Their primary use is as computing aids, and I present them as such to those who ask. It is only with a partner that I would suggest applying them to diversify interface."

Bumblebee shifted his head closer to him. "Makes sense. You know, I'm getting very interested in your outlook on things. Would you tell me how you came to it?"

Soundwave's optics flickered. "I will explain fully another cycle, but for now you may know that my philosophy is derived from practices common in the north of Cybertron before the war." 

Bumblebee was satisfied to know that much for now, soaking up his warmth. After a klik or so, he remembered the minicons had been watching them. Were they in recharge now? If they found his first time interfacing amusing, they were keeping awfully quiet about it. He just hummed lowly and allowed the thought to pass. Laserbeak and Ravage were respectable people; soon enough he'd probably get used to their peeking, like Soundwave had. "Hey, should we go and rinse ourselves now?" Bee suggested once he recalled they had transfluid covering them.

"I was about to suggest that myself," Soundwave concurred with a smile. The two mechs stood up from the berth, walking over to the cleaning chamber. "We can continue your interfacing education across the coming cycles. But for tonight, I believe we have done enough."

"Yeah, I think I'd like to just rest now," the yellow mech agreed, taking a quick hug of his abdomen; "Thank you for agreeing to do this with me and teach me." Soundwave rubbed his head with a servo before entering the chamber, walking to the back and setting up the controls. Bumblebee took a moment to scan the main room once more, going over its structure and furniture with his optics. He was pleased to conclude that it all felt familiar again, even more vibrant and alive than when they first arrived. Happy with his situation and a bit giddy, Bumblebee turned to enter the cleaning chamber with his new sparkmate. He was certain he would recharge well tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written such detailed erotica as this before, have to say it was pretty satisfying. I'll likely feel much more comfortable creating similar content in the future after this. Next chapters will explore more concepts and methods, so the fic only gets steamier from here. Thank you for reading!
> 
> P.S. I was debating whether or not to put voyeurism in the Tags since Laserbeak and Ravage watch the interface. I had it in for a while, but I looked up the definition and it doesn't quite fit with the content here, (it roughly means watching sexual activity without other's knowledge, but Soundwave and Bee are both aware of it in the chapter) so I took it out.


End file.
